


Universal Conquest

by Starscreamisbae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Warning She-ra and the Princesses of Power spoilers
Kudos: 6





	Universal Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning She-ra and the Princesses of Power spoilers

While the Great War between the Autobots and the Deceptions, Optimus Prime vs Megatron was raging on Cybertron, Another Prime had his own agenda. The start to his own war. The start of the Horde. Horde Prime never got involved in what some other prime had started with a former gladiator. No, he had his own ideas. His own thirst for power, for universal conquest was far greater than some mech petty rebellion against an oppressive government. He always believed Megatron had limited himself far to much. Using all the outcasts and others who just hated the Autobots. For when Megatron said universe it always went back to Cybertron and then that backwater planet, Earth. Horde Prime had far bigger ideas than just a few measly planets. When he said Universe it meant not only this galaxy but whatever he could get his servos on!

His plans were to make a far greater, more powerful, _limitless_ army. All he had to do was get his hands on some of the protoforms Master Yoketron was guarding. Which really was hardly a task at all when he thought about it. What could some old decrepit windbag do to stop him? Some magic ninja force allspark scrap? Horde Prime had to laugh. He was unstoppable! With the protoforms he could make clones of himself, perfect beings under his control. He didn’t even need the overide codes some femme possessed. What was her designation again? _Arcee_ or something… anyway it didn’t matter he didn’t need her, he didn’t need anyone. Well except the new soldiers he was creating. They could do all the dirty work, they were expendable, **_nothing_ **in the great scheme of things.

He easily stole all the protoforms and disposed of Master Yoketron too. Which was a piece of oil-cake just like he thought it would be. Now to just infuse them with some of his CNA. They all were like him, **_perfect_ **, except for one. He had some sort of defect in his wiring. Before learning of this defect the Prime had made him his top general. He was _weak_ , something Horde Prime would not tolerate from a being made in his image. Or _any_ being for that matter. This clone was **_worthless_** to him.

The other people of Cybertron were not too _thrilled_ about his plans. Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals alike were after him. _Which was fine as long as they were prepared to face his wrath,_!

In their most recent battle the _useless_ clone was one of the casualties. They never found his body. But Horde Prime no longer needed to worry about him holding him back. Or so he thought. He had conquered so many planets and galaxies, he could continue to focus on annihilation of the known universe!

\----

The supposed ‘malfunctioning’ clone, whose **name** was Hordak, thank you very much! Had awoken on some strange planet. The last thing he had been cast out by his prime for being _flawed_. All he ever did was try to please Horde Prime, since after all he had given him life. But he swore he would get revenge on the prime in the best way possible! _**HE** WOULD CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!_ He wouldn’t let some bizzare rainbow sparkle portal sending him to this _disgusting_ , organic planet get in his way! The Planet Hordak currently was on, was one known as Eternia...

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season 3 of She-ra and the Princesses of Power I just had to write this


End file.
